


...if you’re high

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter between stoned Toki and <i>extremely</i> high Skwisgaar.<br/>Warnings: Porn (and also a mention of puke)</p>
            </blockquote>





	...if you’re high

Pickles had sent them all a text. He’d been experimenting with his stash again, mixing up some very strange combinations of drugs and alcohol. The problem was that Skwisgaar had wandered by and drank it before he could say anything. So be on the lookout for very high, very strange Skwisgaar.  
Charles had also texted them, informing that due to circumstances, they were under a lockdown that night. Skwisgaar should be fine as long as he stayed in the Haus and didn’t go wandering off somewhere.

Toki didn’t really care, he’d had no plans to leave. He was just sitting on his bed smoking a joint. He rarely smoked around the others, but liked it sometimes when he was alone, how it made everything more intense. That was the usual effect he got, relaxed but hyper-aware.  
He pulled his boots off and lay down, feeling almost light enough to float. The planes hanging from his ceiling swayed in the soft breeze from the vent.  
Their colors almost seemed to glow.

After a while he decided he needed something to drink, he always forgot to bring something ahead of time. He could order a gear to get it for him, but he felt like walking around a little.  
Walking down the hall, trailing his fingers along the cool stones, he turned a corner and almost ran into Skwisgaar.  
What ws he doing out here? Oh right... that text earlier. Skwisgaar was really high? He looked strange, his eyes way too bright.

Skwisgaar seemed to focus on Toki’s hair, grabbing a handful. Then pushing him against the wall, he kissed him.  
Surprised, Toki kissed back instinctively, the realized what they were doing and pushed him away. “Skwisgaar! What’s you doings?! Does you even knows who I am?”   
Skwisgaar cocked his head, studying him. “No.”  
“I’s Toki!”  
He seemed to consider this. “No, I don’t tinks so.”

“What does you means, you don’t thinks so?”  
“You ams a pretty girl, you comes to see me I knows. We has some fun, ja?”  
“I’s not a goil! Oh boy, you’s reallies high!” This was definitely one of the weirdest moments they’d shared, _ever_. “I’s Toki... You really don’ts know this?”

“Pfft.” Skwisgaar started petting Toki’s hair, moving closer again.  
Toki closed his eyes and didn’t move, in his current state the petting felt really nice. It was okay to enjoy it.   
Then it stopped. Disappointed, he opened his eyes. Skwisgaar didn’t look so good now. Whatever he’d taken was probably still coming on. Toki grabbed him as he staggered, he couldn’t just let him fall. Skwisgaar’s arm wrapped around his shoulders, draping himself into something like a hug.

Toki held him as he swayed, which turned out to be a bad idea because Skwisgaar suddenly puked down his back.   
Okay, that was disgusting. He needed a shower now, it was even in his _hair_. And there was still the problem of the very high and unsteady giant guitarist leaning on him...  
Skwisgaar couldn’t be left to wander the halls, but he should be okay in his own room. Toki decided to take him there (they were very close), and use his shower. If he was lucky, Skwisgaar would just pass out by the time he was finished and he could go back to what he’d been doing.

He unwound Skwisgaar and pointed him in the right direction. “Walks.”  
In the room, Toki locked the door. In his confused state, maybe Skwisgaar wouldn’t be able to figure it out and would stay put. “I’s goings to use you’s shower now, don’t try to go anywheres.”  
In the adjoining bathroom, Toki undressed. His pants were clean, but his shirt was nasty. He peeled it off carefully, not wanting to smear it around. And his hair, _ugh_. He adjusted the water.

Skwisgaar wandered in, oh great. “What’s the matter, you gots to puke agains? Well does it in the toilet this time.” Toki got in the shower.  
He could see Skwisgaar sit on the toilet lid, apparently watching him. Surely he didn’t _still_ think he was a girl?  
Choosing to ignore his audience, Toki quickly washed, or at least tried to. He was pretty high himself, and he could feel every separate drop of water that hit him. It was very distracting.

There was a puff of cold air as Skwisgaar climbed in with him, reaching out to touch him again.  
Toki grabbed he hands, this was getting ridiculous. He wasn’t a girl!  
Skwisgaar wasn’t speaking anymore, from the look in his eyes he was frying his ass off. He probably didn’t even know where he was, but he was still trying to touch Toki (or whoever he thought he saw).  
Maybe it would be easiest to just let him find out that this was no girl he was showering with? Toki let him go and turned back into the spray.

Skwisgaar’s hands slipped around his sides, the shakiness he’d shown earlier was gone now. Go ahead Skwisgaar, reach down and figure out your mistake...  
One hand slid lower, and to Toki’s shock, wrapped around his dick. Skwisgaar wasn’t pulling away in horror, in fact he was stroking it!  
Toki had never known that Skwisgaar had been with guys, but there was no other explanation for this casual handling. He’d done it before.

Under normal circumstances, Toki would have jumped out of the shower. Under normal circumstances, they would never be in the shower together in the first place. These weren’t normal circumstances.   
The combination of the water’s spray, Skwisgaar’s hand, Skwisgaar’s arm that came around his chest and pulled him back against his warm, water-slicked body...  
Everything was too intense, but he couldn’t pull away, not just yet.

Skwisgaar’s mouth was on the back of his neck, licking and nibbling. Toki dropped his head forward and just let him.  
He should stop this, he really should. Skwisgaar didn’t even know who the fuck he _was_...  
But that’s what made it okay. Nobody, not even Skwisgaar himself, would ever know. Combine that with his habit of masturbating when he was high because he liked the added sensations...  
Getting a handjob from Skwisgaar in the shower was just too weird. Besides, the water was starting to turn cold.

Toki reluctantly removed the hands from his body, turned off the water, and got out. He grabbed a towel and started drying off, throwing one at Skwisgaar when he just stood there dripping. Once hit with a towel, he seemed to automatically start drying himself.  
Grabbing his pants off the floor, Toki walked back into the bedroom. He was standing on one leg to put them on, and off balance when Skwisgaar walked up and pushed him.  
Somewhat cat-like, he twisted as he went down, landing on his stomach and mostly on the bed.

Distracted by the wonderful fuzziness of the fur blanket, he didn’t move. _Why_ didn’t he have anything like this? He could burrow in it for hours...  
So it was a bit of a surprise when he suddenly felt a warm tongue swipe his ass.  
 _That_ was something he’d always wanted to try, but didn’t quite dare ask any of the groupies for. Would Skwisgaar really do it? Skwisgaar’s hands on his ass, spreading his cheeks for better access. The tongue again, licking more directly.

It was every bit as good as he’d imagined it would be. Toki felt like he was dying of luxury, trapped between the wonderful feelings of the fur beneath him, the soft hair falling across his back and thighs, and the firm tongue licking and now probing...  
Toki grabbed two handfuls of fur and held on, burying his face in it as well. If he wasn’t high... if he wasn’t high he would have stopped this a long time ago instead of... _this_.  
Unraveling, that was a good a word as any.

Somewhere, buried deep in his brain, Toki knew where this was leading. He’d never really thought about actually doing that. His toy was one thing, but actually letting another person...  
But nobody would ever know. If he ever wanted to try it, and he wasn’t all that sure that he did, this was probably the best opportunity he’d ever get.  
Everything was just feeling too incredible, maybe he should have been smoking weed when he had a girl instead of when he was alone? But he didn’t really trust any of them...  
It was really hard to think at all.

Then Skwisgaar stopped..  
Toki rolled over with a small whine of disappointment, only to see Skwisgaar open the night stand and grab a bottle of lube. Even mindlessly high, he apparently still knew this much.  
There was no more time to think. “Does you even knows who I am?”  
Skwisgaar shook his head then shrugged, as if to say ‘I don’t know and I don’t care.’ His eyes were dilated almost black, making him look even stranger.  
No one would ever know.

Toki noticed some condoms in the drawer, and handed one to Skwisgaar. He wasn’t yet sure he wanted to go through with this, but just in case...  
He didn’t think he was up to dealing with the mess that would surely result, better to just prevent that.  
Skwisgaar’s hands, petting, guiding, urging him further on to the bed and to turn back around.  
He could always stop it, he knew he was stronger...  
Toki moved where directed, again distracted by the feel of the fur under him. He ran a hand across it, petting.

Toki shivered as a cool curtain of hair slid up his side, and Skwisgaar’s mouth came down between his shoulder blades. Skwisgaar started licking and kissing his way back down, Toki waited on hands and knees.  
A hand on his lower back as Skwisgaar nuzzled his ass, then started licking again. The other hand, a lubed finger replacing his tongue and sliding in.  
Every nerve on fire, Toki braced himself and waited.

Another finger, it felt _so_ much different than when he did this to himself...  
And then they were gone. The bed shifted as Skwisgaar moved, getting himself in position. This was the last chance to stop this. Toki couldn’t even seem to catch his breath.  
The cool, smooth tip of the condom pressed against him, he dropped his head and let Skwisgaar in.  
Long fingers stroked his back in an oddly comforting manner as Skwisgaar slowly eased his way inside, being very gentle in spite of (or because of) his extremely high state.

It was _very_ different and completely unreal.  
Skwisgaar, hot and hard inside him, petting him, reaching around to stroke him...  
Toki pushed back, taking the last of him, and Skwisgaar began to thrust slowly. It was so good it was almost torture. And it was okay, nobody would ever know. The feelings were too big to be contained, too intense, making him feel like he would explode.  
He couldn’t bear it, yet never wanted it to end.

His body completely tense and shaking, Toki came harder than he ever had in his life.  
Skwisgaar must have finished too, because he eased himself out. Probably out of reflex, he peeled off the condom and tossed it aside.  
Toki let himself collapse forward on the bed. He _couldn’t_ stay here, but he couldn’t move just yet. He wanted to curl up and drift off in this cloud of bliss...  
No, he had to leave, couldn’t chance being here in the morning.

Skwisgaar crawled up beside him, pulling him close with a satisfied smile. He most likely still had no idea at all who he was in bed with.  
Toki didn’t object this time when Skwisgaar kissed him, it was soft and languid, all urgency gone. That didn’t make it any less sensual though, maybe even more so.  
They lay there for a while, holding each other and kissing softly.  
Everything was still so unreal, yet more than real.

Toki felt his high beginning to fade, and realized that they’d run out of time. If he was coming off it, most likely Skwisgaar would start coming down sometime soon as well.  
Unwinding himself from his now half-asleep bedmate, Toki gave him a kiss on the forehead and eased off the bed.  
He put on his pants and retrieved the condom and his puky shirt, no point in leaving evidence. He didn’t worry about being seen, the others would all be asleep by now.

Back in his own room, with the condom in the trash and the shirt chucked down the laundry chute, Toki undressed again and got into his own bed. It wasn’t furry, and lacked a warm and pliable bedmate, but it would have to do.  
He couldn’t believe he’d done that.  
Not that he regretted it, but it was just something he’d never expected he would do. And with _Skwisgaar_...  
Drifting in his thoughts, Toki fell asleep.

****

There were no dreams that night, and morning brought no surprises.  
When he’d hesitantly joined the others, it was clear that Skwisgaar didn’t remember anything at all.  
Pickles was a little grumpy from having lost a good chunk of his drug supply like that, but he’d get over it. Nathan actually _asked_ Skwisgaar what he’d been doing the night before, but he told them that he couldn’t remember a thing.  
So that was it, his secret was safe. And his memories were only his own.


End file.
